


you are my heat, you are my fire

by capmackie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmackie/pseuds/capmackie
Summary: Sambucky falling in love through the seasons.





	you are my heat, you are my fire

Summer’s in full swing when it happens. One day, Sam’s out for his morning jog and suddenly there’s a handsome guy taking the same route as him. The sun’s shining down on Sam but it doesn’t compare to the heated gaze of this blue-eyed fellow running towards him, on the opposite side of the path. They smile as they make eye contact, passing each other by. It’s sweet and Sam finds himself thinking about that fleeting moment the rest of the day. 

They develop into a little routine, the dark-haired man running on the opposite of Sam, sharing small smiles as they pass. Until one day, Sam bites the bullet and intercepts his path. The stranger looks mildly amused as Sam introduces himself and only slightly blushes when Sam tells him he’s a distracting but always welcomed sight.

They exchange pleasantries and then eventually numbers, promises to see each other again, sometime when they’re both not sweaty and gross.

It takes two days for Bucky, _his name’s Bucky, Sam melts_, to schedule a dinner date at the restaurant right in the midpoint of them, takes two more dates for Bucky to grab Sam’s face with both hands and pull him into a searing kiss.

**

There’s leaves on the ground when Sam is hauling his shit into Bucky’s apartment, no, their apartment. Sam feels his heart swell as he passes over the threshold, walking into his home with a guy he loves with all of his heart. They’re moving fast but they can’t help it, neither one of them has felt like this about anyone else, ever. They move at such a dizzying pace Sam’s friends are starting to show concern.

“You said that about the last guy”, Steve chides. But he can’t help it, he knows Sam wears his heart on his sleeve, knows Sam gets smitten by anyone with a pretty face and a big dick.

Bucky has both.

Sam rolls his eyes, used to Steve always being the ‘voice of reason’, always leveling Sam with his words in that too soft tone.

But Sam’s in love, for real this time, and he knows Bucky feels the same way. He can see it in those oceanic blue eyes, can feel it when Bucky touches him. He’s just waiting on Bucky to say it.

**

There’s snow on the ground and Bucky still hasn’t said it. But Sam is trying okay, trying to pick up on the non-verbal cues, but eventually those stop too. The sparks that used to fly between them have dulled into nothing more than wisps of air and Sam just doesn’t know where he went so wrong. Those hands that used to comfort him barely touches him anymore and he wishes that he didn’t fall so head first into this love thing so often.

His chest tightens at Steve’s words floating in his head, wonders if Steve will rub it in his face, _I told you so_ when Sam crawls back with his tail tucked between his legs and his heart broken again.

There’s still snow on the ground when he’s hauling his shit out of their, no, Bucky’s apartment. Bucky nowhere to be found as usual. Sam’s just starting to cross the threshold when lo and behold the man of the hour appears. If Sam wasn’t so lost in his own woes, he would recognize the hurt registered on Bucky’s face at the sight of Sam leaving with his stuff in tow. But Sam’s had enough of only caring about other people’s feelings, it’s time to put himself first and he goes to walk past his ex.

He doesn’t get far as Bucky grabs him for another searing kiss, similar to the one they first shared and Sam’s embarrassed about how easy he gives in, indignation and anger instantly replaced by hurt and soon after, fondness.

They’re still standing in the hallway when Bucky tells him he’s not good with words, but he knows that he loves Sam, that he’d do anything for Sam, _has_ been doing everything for Sam. Taking extra shifts at work, trying to get his shit together for Sam.

They’re back in the apartment when Bucky tells Sam that he can’t live without him, that he’s fighting his own self tooth and nail to accept that he’s worthy of the love Sam wants to offer, that he doesn’t want to fight Sam over it too.

They’re tangled in Bucky’s, no, their bed when Bucky tells Sam that he loves him so much it fucking frightens him sometimes, that Sam can’t even fathom how much Bucky loves him, how Sam’s his sunshine, the sun his whole life revolves around.

Bucky’s inside Sam when he tells him that he loves him.

**

Just like the basket of tulips outside their window, Sam’s and Bucky’s love blooms in the spring. Things aren’t perfect between them and neither one of them expects it to be, they’re just grateful to have each other. Grateful to have a love that’s endured the changing of seasons, the changing of emotions; two individuals figuring out how to live and love together, how to become one. They’re enduring the last change now but they don’t rush it, knows it’ll last forever: the changing of their last names.

It’s spring when they’re planning to walk down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> as much fluff as my scorpio moon will allow.
> 
> tumblr: capmackie


End file.
